


Bad gem

by PoltergeistForever



Series: "Bad" Zircon AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: Blue huffed and lit a cigarette as she left her small, dusty apartment. She was determined to reach Beach City's beach to find out who sent her this message by slipping under her door yesterday. Quite anonymously mind you.It was odd and could be a trap, but it peek Blue's interest so much that she didn't care about taking the risk.Dear, Blue Zircon.You may not remember who I am, but I know you. I been waiting for forever to see you again and I love you to meet me at Beach City's beach at 4: 30 sharp. I hope you to see you there.Form yours truly, anonymous.It's been awhile since Blue Zircon ever set foot in Beach city. She didn't really have much of a choice, she's gotten caught in the wrong crowd and lives far away from the other Crystal Gems to keep them save from the trouble that now follows her.





	Bad gem

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I posted this on few sites but really wanted to post this here.
> 
> A/N- This stems from two AU- One where Blue Zircon joined a gang. The second AU is where Blue Zircon and Yellow were made before the rebellion and half way though Blue was kidnapped and crash landed on earth- She joined the rebellion out of gratitude for Rose healing her gem. Much later in life Blue joins human gang to forget Yellow. It doesn't work.
> 
> A pretty new AU I'm working on.

 

 

 

 

 

Blue huffed and lit a cigarette as she left her small, dusty apartment. She was determined to reach Beach City's beach to find out who sent her this message by slipping under her door yesterday. Quite anonymously mind you.

It was odd and could be a trap, but it peek Blue's interest so much that she didn't care about taking the risk.

 

Dear, Blue Zircon.

You may not remember who I am, but I know you. I been waiting for forever to see you again and I love you to meet me at Beach City's beach at 4: 30 sharp. I hope you to see you there.

Form yours truly, anonymous.

 

It's been awhile since Blue Zircon ever set foot in Beach city. She didn't really have much of a choice, she's gotten caught in the wrong crowd and the others gems forced her out to not stir trouble. It takes her only little over than a half a hour to reach the border of the Beach City- at lest thirty minutes to spare- Blue Zircon sighs, blows few smoke rings before dropping her cigarette on the ground, stomping down on it with her heel.

Blue looked over the city, sighing quietly. She made it this far so no turning back, right? As she continues walk and pass through the streets, she begins to feels others watching her and hear others whispering. This made herself somewhat uneasy. 

"Somethings really do change..." She thought, quickly looking down at her feet as she walked instead. Before she left Beach City and joined the gang she now considers friends, other didn't really pay attention her and now everyone seemed to be scared of her. Blue really didn't consider herself that bad, She wouldn't harm anyone, unless completely necessary. The only reason why she joined was to be someone that is not as emotional as her old self.

Blue wanted to hid her feeling for someone that she can't have. It worked. She didn't freak out like she did when she worked on Homeworld. She wasn't prone to emotional outbursts like she use to be. Though, she did develop a short temper. Blue Zircon broke out of her thoughts after noticing her shoes touching the sand.

She glanced at her watch and it read " 4:00 pm "

 

" Heh, I guessed you were going to get here earlier than my requested time. " a beautiful and familiar voice says.

 

"T-That voice..." Blue Zircon whisperers to herself. She felt like someone had grabbed her neck and was squeezing it. Blue felt a rush of nervousness and carefully looked up, there, standing just few feet from her was, Yellow Zircon.

She didn't really look as different as last time she seen her- other than a slight change in her tie and a diamond shaped marking on the neck collar. Blue just stood there at the edge of beach, slightly shocked the the gem in front of her. _'H-how did she get to earth? did she rebel? if she didn't rebel, does the Crystal Gems know she here?'_ Blue's mind begins to race and for the first time in years, she wanted to cry. But she didn't. She wouldn't.

" Aw, no hug for your favor gem in the universe? or did you really replace me with these other gems." Yellow says softy as she walking over to Blue Zircon.

" Before I do, why are you here?" Blue asks, shifting nervously. She moved back bit.' _Why do I feel so nervous? I swear, this gem going to bring me back to the nervous wreck I was long ago if this keeps up.'_  

" T-that's a long story...." Yellow voice lowers, losing that smug tone she usually has. " At first, I came to get a closure at what became of you after that Quartz got you. I came with a Peridot and two Topaz that were only here to retrieve information on that ship that Strawberry Quartz stolen."

" W-why after so long?" Blue blurted out. Quickly apologized for interrupting.

"The war outcome really messed up HomeWorld, so was impossible to send anyone. They only reason why they wanted to retrieve it for some lousy parts..." Yellow growls the last part, then goes back to the sad tone she used before.

"Since I became a respected Prosecutor and it was a day I have no cases, I begged the Peridot to come after over hearing about them talking about the ship. I told them I wanted closure on you and they let me board with them. " Yellow pauses, then continues. "Hah, after landing and finding the ship was in terrible condition, I feared the w-worse." Yellow's voice cracks bit and she begins to sway on the spot. It doesn't take long before Blue pulls her into a hug to keep her steady.

Blue blinked slowly as she strokes her counter-parts hair as she broke into sobs. Blue was so surprised Yellow was getting so emotional over thinking she was shattered. Blue Zircon felt odd that she was the one was now the comforting gem. It was usually the opposite back then. 

" T-the Crystal gems found us and poofed the Peridot and the fused Topazes. I quickly begged them for mercy and told them I would tell them anything they wanted..." Yellow mumbled into Blue's chest. " I told them why I was here and that's when I found out you were alive."

" W-What are you going to do now ?" Blue asked Yellow. After a minute of silence Yellow Zircon pulled away quickly, trying to make herself look half-presentable again.

" I want to be with you, Blue. Listen, I regret waiting centuries to say that I do love you. Please, can I live on earth with you? I'll-

She was talking for too long talking and Blue t wrapped her arms around Yellow's neck and pulled her into a long kiss. They both just stood there on the beach, hugging each other.

 

It was like a dream come true.

 

" Is that a yes? " Yellow teased as she pulled away from their kiss.

" Oh my, stop ruining the moment. You clearly know that answer!" Blue replies. Faking a annoyance tone for the hell of it.


End file.
